


Time Of The Month

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bickering, F/F, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: Petra stops in the doorway, standing there in just her black underwear that's faded to an awful weird grey colour. “I've seen you eat out a girl because she was on the rag.”“It's a kink.”“It's your fucking bloodlust.” Petra says, “I bet you'd chew on my underwear given a chance.”“Oh get fucked Petra.” Roman says, rolling her eyes, but she's gone pink around the face.





	Time Of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> AM I EVEN IN THE FANDOM IF I DON'T WRITE A LESBIAN AU

“Who names their daughter Roman?” Petra asks one day, the two of them sharing a bottle of dusty wine that Roman had found in the wine cellar. They're both comfortably drunk, sitting on Roman's bed, pressed up against each other like siblings.

“Who names their daughter Petra?” Roman asks, wrinkling her nose. She's got a cigarette in the corner of her mouth, and she keeps blowing smoke in Petra's face.

“It was my grandmother's name.” Petra says, a little hurt. “And anyway, it's still a girl's name. Roman isn't.”

“It means strong and powerful.” Roman says, “Which is what my mother wanted me to be. Not what she got.”

“You're strong.” Petra says, because they were wrestling for the wine bottle moments before, “And no offence, but you are pretty powerful, _Godfrey_.”

Roman laughs, and throws her head back to blow smoke at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know.”

They lay there in silence for a while, before Petra speaks.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Roman looks over at her, cigarette ash staining her lips.

“My period just started.” Petra climbs off the bed, already pulling down her jeans. “I felt it.”

“That's disgusting.” Roman says, and Petra snorts.

“Don't know if it's passed your notice Roman, but you're also the owner of a vagina.” Petra starts throwing open Roman's bedroom drawers. “Where are your pads?”

“Pads?” Roman says, sitting upright, “What are you, 9?”

“Get fucked Roman.” Petra says, and turns to her, “You only have tampons?”

Roman shrugs, “I'm good at shoving things up my cunt.”

“Why the fuck am I friends with you?” Petra asks despairingly, but grabs a tampon from the drawer. “I'll be right back.”

“Enjoy.” Roman says lazily.

“I'll bring you the used tampon afterwards, you can suck it.” Petra says, passing her on the way to the bathroom.

“I have standards.” Roman says, trying to sound shocked and failing.

Petra stops in the doorway, standing there in just her black underwear that's faded to an awful weird grey colour. “I've seen you eat out a girl because she was on the rag.”

“It's a kink.”

“It's your fucking bloodlust.” Petra says, “I bet you'd chew on my underwear given a chance.”

“Oh get fucked Petra.” Roman says, rolling her eyes, but she's gone pink around the face.

Petra smirks, and leaves the room.

An hour later, Petra is back in Roman's bed, under the covers. Roman has found a hot water bottle from the bathroom cupboard, and its currently resting on Petra's stomach. Another dusty bottle of wine has been opened, as well as some expensive chocolates, and they're watching television together.

“So,” Roman says, “Are you going to change tonight?”

“Getting my period doesn't mean I'm going to transform into a wolf.” Petra says, “I go via the moon, not my menstrual cycle.”

“Ooh, don't get prissy with me.” Roman says, rolling her eyes. “I only asked. I don't want to wake up cuddling a walking carpet.”

“I'm not a walking carpet!”

“When was the last time you shaved your legs? Or your arms?” Roman asks pointedly.

“I have to be warm for the winter.” Petra wraps her arms around herself. “Need to grow my own woolly jumper.”

“You don't need a warm cunt.” Roman says, “When was the last time you shaved down there?”

“Boys like a bit of muff.” Petra says, “And girls. You've never wanted to bury your head in a carpet?”

“Why are you so fucking gross?” Roman asks, “I like my girls clean shaven. And my boys.”

“You're such a prude.” Petra says, and lifts up her shirt. “Look at my stomach.”

She’s got a happy trail leading down from her belly button, thick dark hair that also covers most of her stomach. Petra grins in disgust at herself, and then raises her arms, showing the hair underneath her armpits.

“Feast your eyes Roman. This is what a real woman looks like.”

“You are the most disgusting person I’ve ever met.” Roman says, “Jesus Petra.”

“You love it.” Petra says, lowering her arms, but not pulling down her shirt. “That’s why you hang around with me.”

“You forced yourself on me, I have nothing to do with it.” Roman says, and takes a long swig of wine. “This tastes like shit.”

“It’s thirty years old.”

“Yeah, and it tastes like shit.” Roman says, looking at the label on the bottle. “Bought by my father apparently. It’s a good thing he died before he drank it.”

Petra flashes her a look. “Roman-

“What?” Roman asks, and takes another long drink. “I’m just saying. It’s awful.”

Petra plays with the hot water bottle cover, and then sighs. “Do you think you would have been different if your Dad had lived?”

“No.” Roman says, “I still would have been a cunt.”

Petra can’t help but snort. “Well you got that right.”

Roman grins, showing off too many teeth, and then lights another cigarette. She settles against the headrest happily, and then blows smoke at Petra. Petra plucks the cigarette from her hand and takes a long drag, before handing it back.

“I wish I had a Dad.” Petra says.

“I wish I had your Mom.” Roman says. “Literally. She’s really fucking hot, I’d like to-“

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.” Petra hits her on the arm, and Roman almost drops her cigarette.

“Hey!”

“Shut up about my Mom then!” Petra says, “She’s off limits.”

Roman raises two fingers and sticks her tongue through them. “The things I’d do-“

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Petra says, hitting Roman with a pillow this time. “Literally, you’re so horrible, I hate you!”

Roman cackles with delight, fending off the pillow. “I could take you in a fight.”

“No you couldn’t!”

Petra tries to punch Roman and misses, hitting her stomach. Roman makes an ‘oof’ noise, and smacks Petra on the chest.

“Period, period, bleeding from the vagina!” Petra shrieks, “You can’t hit me!”

“Yes I can!” Roman stubs out the cigarette on the side and then dives onto Petra. “I’m going to destroy you Petra.”

“I will bleed on everything you love.” Petra hisses, trying to slap Roman’s face. “That is a threat- That is a fucking threat, I will bleed on you, on your family, on Shelley-“

Roman gropes Petra’s breast, and Petra bites Roman on the nose. Roman scowls with pain, and they end up wrestling on the bed, wine bottle rolling off the bed, chocolate spilling everywhere. Roman ends up flat on her back, Petra leaning over her, both of them breathing heavily.

“I’m going to bleed on you.” Petra says.

“Are you going to sit on my face?” Roman asks, eyes glinting dangerously.

Petra tilts her head to one side. “You want me too?”

“Try me.” Roman says, and Petra figures she might as well.


End file.
